The World Needs Me Now
by firecrack
Summary: Five normal teenagers' lives turn completely around when they get kidnapped for a scientific experiment. They get released thinking that there was no reaction to the experiments but soon develop extraordinary powers. Full summary inside.AU.
1. Normality

**They were normal teenagers...**

"Want to go shopping? There's a BCBG Max Azria sample sales tonight at the West-Mall"

**Until they got kidnapped for a scientific experiment**

"What have you done to me! Let me go!"

"Ugh, this boy is useless. This experiment is useless! Let go of the kids!"

**And get turned into the impossible.**

_A boy with golden hair lifts up his arm and concentrates on a lamp._

"Come hither" _he says in a provoking voice, confidently staring at lamp._

_The lamp slowly flies towards his hand._

**When they realize they can't go back to normal...**

"We're stuck like this. If we go back to that place that crazy scientist could keep us there and do God knows what"

"And if we go to the hospital... We'll be stuck at an asylum for crazies"

**They embrace their abilities, and get the most out of it.**

"Are you sure you can't give me a discount? Come on, I am so pretty!"

S_he hands her black Am-Ex, and squints her light blue eyes._

"That won't be necessary. It's on the house."

**But like everything else in life, there is a downside.**

"Why can't I read her mind? It just doesn't work anymore!"

"Maybe... When you start having a strong bond with somebody, your powers are immune to that person"

**But that isn't a problem. Especially when you have a crazy scientist who will try to destroy you**

"Wait- Aren't those the experiments?"

"Did that guy just run to the ice cream place and come back in less than five seconds?"

**For ruining the experiment he worked so hard on for all of his life.**

"You! You LIED to me! I spent thirty years of my LIFE to find a way to get super abilities, and you lie to me?"

"And don't event try to move; I will destroy faster than I created you"

**These are the chronicles of Westchester's heroes.**

_A girl goes up to the a man in his fifties wearing rimmed glasses. "The world needs me now" she whispers._

_Five teenagers walk out of a warehouse, slowly burning up in flames._

_**The World Needs Me Now.**_

* * *

**The World Needs Me Now**  
_Chapter One_  
Normality

----

Westchester, New York  
Briarwood Academy  
Friday, 12th December  
12.15 PM

The Briarwood Academy's cafeteria's stale smell was invading Massie Block's nose. The students in Briarwood were now starting to flow inside the big area, grabbing their usual seats and deciding what kind of food they would eat today. Sushi? Pizza? Tacos? Or just a hamburger? The choice was unlimited. Briarwood Academy was the creme de la creme, they were the best of the best, had the best decorate classrooms, the best teachers who all graduated from extraordinary universities, and their library was more stocked than the New York Public Library. That also meant that they had the biggest choice of food, they had from Chinese to the French food.

Massie Block, and her little posse of friends were joining up table 18 and 19 together so they could eat together with their male friends. On today's menu; Pasta al Ragú for Massie, which meant pasta al ragú for the rest of the girls.

"So, what are we doing today?" Dylan Marvil, notorious red-head, well known for her famous mother Merri-Lee Marvil, the most known talk show host after Oprah Winfrey, and yes, more popular than Ellen DeGeneres, the girls from the View, Jay Leno, Tyra Banks, Carson Daly and yes, the list could go on forever. Very known for her red wavy hair that charmed more than half of Briarwood Academy's junior year.

"I just received an email from Daily Candy, apparently there's a sample sale in the West-Mall from four pm to eight at BCBG Max Azria? Are you in?" Massie announced as she checked her iPhone. Massie Block, easily recognized thanks for her light brown long hair, amber colored eyes, and best wardrobe in Briarwood Academy. She has more credit cards in her Gucci wallet, than you have socks in your socks drawer.

"Count me In" Alicia Rivera said as she put down the fork with the pasta. Alicia Rivera, acclaimed for her Spanish exotic looks, her dark hair, perfect Sports Illustrated model's body and her obsession for Ralph Lauren.

"In" Claire managed to affirm. Claire Lyons, praised for her platinum blonde straight hair, her actress past, her baby blue eyes, and those Keds she refused to go out when without them.

"Okay" Olivia said, not too excited. Olivia Ryan, acknowledged thanks to her fake nose, and good looks. She is also known as the poorest girl between the A-Listers, and for not being able to afford anything that their friends do. She had a nose job for health issues, but she also took advantage of it because she was not very confident of her slightly crooked one that made her look somehow like Paris Hilton.

"I'm absolutely in for it" Kristen, the last one of Massie's little posse exclaimed. Kristen Gregory distinguished thanks to her extraordinary brain. Her ability to maintain a high social status as well as keeping great grades and being soccer captain for the Briarwood Sirens, the girl's soccer team for Briarwood Academy. How did she do it? The million dollar question.

"Good," Massie said. "Carpooling in with Isaac?" She asked. They all agreed, and started talking to the soccer boys. Everything was normal. They talked about the usual things, the next Briarwood vs Westchester High game, the next school Winter Wonderland ball, their winter holidays. Little did they know, in just a few hours for five teenager their world as they knew it was going to completely turn around, and they'd start a completely different lifestyle.

---

Massie Block got out of the dressing room, puckering her lips that were carefully tinted in light pink whilst she showed off the outfit she had brought to the dressing room wondering if she should buy it or not. She glanced at all of her friends, asking what they thought. It looked great on Massie, the silky brown looked great on Massie, and the asymmetrical shoulders made her look really thin.

"Love it!" Olivia exclaimed, totally being honest. In her hand, she had only one item of clothing, obviously she couldn't afford anything here, not even in a sample sale. But she got used to walk into stores with friends, and come out with nothing while all of her other friends had five shopping bags.

"It looks great, Massie you should totally buy this and wear it later tonight at the A-Lister reunion in the Central Square." Alicia proposed, it would be a little bit over dressed, but she could make it casual by wearing tights and cashmere cardigan and maybe a coat over, since after all, it was in the middle of December.

"Great Idea! Thanks, I will!" Massie nearly shrieked for the excitement. Maybe she could make the noted Derrick Harrington fall for her over again, and maybe they could get back together and be the 'it' couple like they used to be in seventh grade. Nobody knew her crush on Derrick, after all it would be way too humiliating, he was the school player.

They all rushed to the cashier, and paid, Massie bought five garments of clothing and three shoes, Alicia bought three garments and one pair of shoes, Kristen bought a pair of shoes her parents recently had a raise. Claire Lyons bought a bag with her movie money. Olivia Ryan didn't buy anything like always. They got to the parking lot and got in Isaac's Range Rover, heading home for preparation.

---

They arrived in front of the Central Square, where they saw all the soccer boys playing with a black and white soccer ball, and some of them were just talking by the bench, and already started boozing up.

"Look who's here!" Chris Plovert shouted when he saw the six girls walking towards the benches occupied by the Briarwood Academy's most wanted. They all greeted each other, and then sat on the bench, discussing who was to win the championship. Obviously the Tomahawks, champions for over three years in a row.

"No, we will win, trust us here! We never been this prepared before and we always won" Cam acclaimed.

"Enough about soccer, let's talk about the upcoming school ball!" Massie said, when she had enough of the soccer talk. She glanced at Derrick Harrington, who was immaturely playing around with his soccer ball. "Who is asking who?"

"I heard Cam wanted to ask Dylan Marvil!" Kemp blurted out, immediately making Cam blush like a girl. He hit Kemp's abdomens hard for vengeance.

"I'd actually like to go with you" Dylan accepted, smiling with pleasure.

"Okay then, pick you up at seven?" Cam asked, now thankful that Kemp blurted out his thoughts. But he still needed to get him back. Dylan nodded. "I heard Kemp wanted to ask Strawberry out!" Everyone gasped with shock.

"I heard Josh wanted to ask Alicia" Kemp blurted again. No shock there, they had been together for over three years now.

"Well I heard Dempsey wanted to ask Claire to the dance!" Josh defensively shouted.

"Well, I heard Derrick Harrington wanted to ask" Dempsey stared, Massie's heart started speeding faster and faster anticipating her name. "Kori Gedman to the dance" Massie was left with her mouth open.

"I heard that Plovert wanted to ask Massie" Derrick said. Massie raised her eyebrow, Chris was not ugly, but if Derrick was going to ask Kori Gedman, she would have to go with Plovert. She smiled at him, letting him know she accepted.

"I heard Abeley was going to ask Olivia" He concluded. Olivia started jumping up and down with pleasure, she never knew Chris Abeley liked her! He was a total babe!

"It's freezing. Why the hell didn't I bring my BMW? It's freezing. I think I might want to go back. Who wants to come with me?" Massie asked, suddenly wanting to get away from all these people especially Derrick freaking Harrington. What on earth was he thinking?_Kori Gedman_? Was he out of his mind!?

"I will! I want to iChat with Chris Abeley" Olivia said getting up from her seat in the bench.

"I will, I'm barely wearing anything, I don't want to catch a cold before the dance. Cam, do you want to come with?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, Plovert, you should come too" Cam said. Okay, she didn't want these many people coming to her house, but she didn't care, as long as Derrick Harrington was out of her face.

"We've got to walk, my driver is now sleeping" Massie announced after she checked the time, it was one in the morning, how did time pass so fast? It was nearly impossible, all the talked about was soccer and the dance, and fooled around with the drinks and alcohol and stuff. They all nodded, ready for the challenge, and started heading to Massie's house.

They walked uphill for thirty minutes that seemed hours and hours. Massie's feet started to seriously hurt because of the heels. Dylan started to fake asthma attacks, and Olivia Ryan was about to faint for the exhaustion. Soon they found themselves resting in front of a house gate, looking like complete hobos.

A suspicious big and black mini van with tinted windows passed by slowly, making the five teenagers raise their eyebrows with suspicion. They brushed it away when it passed. "Shit. How long till we get there?" Olivia asked, letting them know that she was exhausted and all she wished to do was talk to Chris Abeley, even this late at night. Olivia was not one of the brightest people on earth, she didn't think much.

"It's like a fifteen minute walk from here" Massie said checking where she was right now. Right then, four men in a dark body suit walked towards them. One attacked Chris, another one attacked Cam, when they were close to defeated they put a cloth soaked with chloroform on their mouth, and soon both boys passed out.

"Oh my God, what do you want!!" Olivia shouted, as a man who made Cam pass out was now reaching for her. One man had already gotten Massie, she was on the floor next to Chris, and now Dylan was getting put to sleep. "I have money! How much do you need! Just leave me and my friends alone!"

The man didn't say anything, but got closer and closer to Olivia by the secon. He then slammed her on the wall-gate, and stressed the cloth on her nose as well. She felt dizzy. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out._She kept on repeating to herself as she saw the black mini van parking right in front of them. The men grabbed Massie first and threw her on the back trunk which was quiet big. Then Chris Plovert, then Cam, and finally Dylan, right when they were done with Dylan, Olivia stopped trying to get away from the man, immediately stopped moving almost looking dead. The man took her in his arms and finally threw her in the back of the trunk.


	2. Kidnapped

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Two_  
Kidnapped

----

White Plains, New York  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Saturday, 13th of December  
03.00 AM

There was an old warehouse in the middle of the outskirts of White Plains, New York. It was rusty, and it had a stale smell that was almost unbearable. It was almost empty, except for five teenagers being forced in some uncomfortable looking chairs, and a few tables with scientific looking gadgets on it. There was a man who was wearing a white lab coat, with white pants and black shoes. He almost didn't have any hair, nearly bald.

The teenagers had their arms attached to the wooden chair with lots of layers of metal straps around the arm locking them immobile to the chair. Same thing with the ankles. They were nailed to the chair, and would stay that way unless they got released.

"Dr. Myner. I have injected the formulae on the subjects." A female character announced to its boss.

"Good. When should they wake up, Adele?" The nearly bald man asked, as he turned around. "I can't wait to see the progress. The experiment should fully react by seven hours to five days. Once we get positive feed-back, we will become millionaires!" Dr. Myner blurted, breaking an evil laugh. Adele, smiled pleased, and put down a file on the white table next to all of the scientific looking gadgets.

Right then they heard one of the tests moving, trying to get away from the chair he was nailed to. Dr. Myner turned around to see the first boy in the row of chairs slowly opening his eyes. Male, tall, black hair, and green and blue eyes. First test. He looked like a psychopath having a seizure. His eyes were wide open, bloodshot, and scary to look at. Probably because the lack of sleep her got, or maybe it was a side effect of the formula. Dr. Myner made a gesture with his hand, telling Adele to jot it down.

The boy kept on shaking his arms trying to get away from the chair he was attached to, denying the fact that he could not get away unless Dr. Myner released him. "Where am I! Where am I! Where am I!" he shouted more than asked.

"What was your name, dear?" Adele asked as she closely leaned to the boy, trying to see some weird side effects, as she drew a tick on the table.

"Don't _touch_ me" He spat at the blonde woman dressed in a nurse outfit. "Don't you dare_ touch_ me" he warned her.

"Honey, the sooner you tell me, the sooner we might release you" Adele explained.

"_Might_?" He looked astonished. "How about you just let go of me and my friends you monsters! Where am I. What am I doing here. What did you do with me?" He demanded.

"Stubborn much?" Adele asked. "Do you want to know the truth, or what you would like to hear?"

"The truth" He requested, looking straight into Adele's green eyes. Adele turned around to see Dr. Myner asking him permission. He nodded.

"We have recruited you for a world-changing experiment. We have tested you with a gene-altering formula Dr. Myner here created himself. Can you imagine the world-"

"_Gene altering formula_? What did you do to me?!" the boy shouted, trying to get away from the chair yet again making an awful noise.

"Don't worry here, we don't know if it will have side effects or anything, but if it works it should be great, and you would be the first people to have super natural abilities."

"Do you expect me to be _excited_?" He asked, looking almost disgusted. "You injected some kind of_ poison_ inside me!"

"Enough. Give him something to relax" Dr. Myner said.

"Wouldn't that get into the way of the experiment?" Adele asked.

"True. Let's just ignore him then" Dr. Myner decided. Adele moved away from him. They were almost out of the warehouse, before the boy started shouting.

"You cannot just leave me!"

"Uhm, do you want some water?" Dr. Myner asked, generously. He had to hydrate the guy sooner or later, he was supposed to get hydrated anyway. He couldn't just let him die of dehydration and starvation, that would be just a waste.

"Yes" He finally managed to say.

"Good, tell us your name" Adele asked, obviously trying to bribe him. She poured some water from a Evian bottle to a plastic cup and walked to the boy and provoked him by holding it in front of him, right in his face.

"Cam" he finally gave up.

"Cam what?" She asked, getting a straw from the table.

"Cameron Fisher" Adele smiled, and held the plastic cup in front of Cam, and put the green straw in his mouth. Right then the door to the warehouse opened making a big loud noise. Dr. Myner raised his head, and saw one of his accomplices bringing in five boxes of pizzas. Perfect timing.

"What are the names of your friends" Dr. Myner asked Cam. Cam raised his eyebrows, knowing that he wouldn't say anything. Dr Myner rolled his eyes.

"Uhm... This looks like some great pizza. Pepperoni...Margherita...Hawaii...Mushroom...Salmon...Yum" Dr. Myner said as he smelled the hot pizza.

"FINE. The one next to me is Olivia Ryan. Then Massie Block, Chris Plovert and Dylan Marvil" He said in the right order. Dr. Myner opened each pizza box and put them into the table.

"What type?"

"Pepperoni" Dr. Myner got the already cut pizza, and handed it to Adele who started feeding him. Right then, Olivia Ryan woke up, smelling the food.

"Where am I?" She managed to ask, her voice cracking for the lack of water in her body. "I am so dehydrated" she said, trying to swallow some saliva.

"Hello Olivia" Dr. Myner greeted his human test. "Would you like something to eat, here have some water" He said, actually sounding nice putting the pink staw in the girl's mouth. She started sipping the water like a maniac, almost finishing the whole Evian water bottle.

"Food? Pepperoni, Hawaiian, Margherita, Mushroom and Salmon, which would you prefer?" Dr. Myner asked.

"Hmm... Hawaiian. You are one nice man!" Olivia smiled, looking grateful. Cam looked at her like she spoke a completely different language. What the hell was she thinking? What was going on her mind? This guy just injected something in their bloodstream that contained who knows what!

"Olivia are you stupid!? Do you have any idea on what they did to us!" Cam shouted utterly shocked. Olivia saw him tied up to the chair, looked at herself and started shrieking trying to get away.

"Where am I? What happened to me!?" Olivia asked waking up the rest of teenagers. Dr. Myner rolled his eyes annoyed. How was he supposed to babysit all these kids that seemed to have ADHD?!

"_What_ is going _awn_!" The brunette shouted. Dr. Myner guessed that she was Massie Block. She looked around the unfamiliar warehouse, inhaled and exhaled like she was in a yoga class. "Again, what is going on? Cam? Livs?" Chris woke up.

The routine started all over again, he reacted the same way Cam did. Immediately waking up Dylan, she was one heavy sleeper. The four teenagers that had no clue on what was going on started shouting. Cam desperately tried to shut the noise down before he broke down with all the stress.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" everybody stopped shouting, freaking out and shrieking and turned around to see what was wrong with him.

"What is wrong with you, how can you be relaxed when we have been kidnapped, tied up to some chairs, in the middle of who knows where?!" Massie shouted crabbily at Cam.

"Because it won't get us anywhere! I tried that already! What's been done has already happened. Just relax, I think I'm going to have a fit if you keep shouting" Cam said, desperately wishing to rub his temples.

"Excuse me, you seem to be the only one that knows what the hell is going on, and who the hell these people are, care to explain?" Massie snapped, trying to push herself towards him, urging to hit him.

"Yeah. That might be nice" Chris blurted, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, Cam"

"They kidnapped us, and as we were sleeping they injected this kind of formulae in our blood stream-" Cam got interrupted half way of his phrase.

"Like heroin?" Olivia asked, looking aghast.

"Yes Olivia. Like heroin, except it's not some kind of drug" Cam stated annoyed. She 'aaah'ed. "Well, as I was saying, apparently it's a gene altering formulae. If it goes well we end up having super natural powers"

"WHAT?!" Dylan howled looking incredulous.

"Cam, how can you be so calm about_ this_?! We could become _monstreous_!" Chris shouted, just not understanding.

"Are you kidding?! What are the side effects!" Massie asked, a thousand worries going through her head. She saw _Heroes_ before, she saw_ Mohinder_ turning into a disgusting monster!

She saw the doctor wearing a lab coat, a nurse wearing a nurse outfit, and another man wearing a button down shirt with ugly jeans. Who knew who he was.

"Because, if we stay calm we have a chance to get out of here alive. Don't you want that?"

"How long till we see progress?" Massie asked, an unsure lip twitch in her mouth, unsure on what to feel. Be afraid? Hopeful? What was she supposed to do now?

The blonde nurse started speaking. "From seven hours to five days" She sounded actually nice. Maybe she understood that if they were nice to the experiments they would start to shut up.

By that statement Massie knew it was not going to be an easy week. Super powers? Side effects? Human testing? _What was wrong with these people?_

* * *

**thanks so much for the ten reviews! I'm glad you like it**

**.So, what did you think? Sounds good? Review!**

**I've got a poll on my profile for pairings! **


	3. Syringe

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Three_  
Syringe

---

The Block Estate  
The Living Room  
Monday, December 15  
10.00 AM

Three days had passed, and they still weren't back. It was time for the teenager's parents to get worried. The Ryans, Fishers, Ploverts, and Merri Lee Marvil were all united with in the Block's Estate, where they were planning to get a rough idea on where everybody was. Their mansions were left with the house keepers, so if one of the showed up somebody could call the parents to warn them.

They were all gathered up in the living room, took a date off from their busy schedules, and waited for Inez to bring in the coffee and tea.

"So, does anyone have any idea on where they could be?" Kendra asked, holding William's arm too scared to find out some information she wouldn't want to know.

"I was thinking maybe they could be in our penthouse in New York City, we checked with the doorman, and he said nobody was in there." Merri-Lee Marvil contributed.

"I checked in our Maine House, our neighbours said that they were not there" Mr. Fisher said.

"Checked in France, not there" Mrs. Plovert added. Everybody stared at the Ryans' they just shook their heads hinting that they were not in the house.

"So, where can they be?" William asked. "Let's list hotels, any friends' house, anything else"

"The Four Seasons in New York. We always went there when Cam was a kid, the penthouse is basically only if we ask" Mrs. Fisher said. William wrote that in a piece of paper.

"We contacted every family member, no one contacted Christopher in the past few weeks" Mr. Plovert tried to contribute to the conversation.

"Where is the police searching right now?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"All of Westchester," Mr. Block answered. Mr Ryan nodded. Obviously, they knew how important it was to find these rich people's missing offsprings. They knew money was everything.

"They can't have run away, Dyllie Pickles is not that kind of girl." Merri Lee cried. "I'll make a special episode tomorrow about our kids, we need to find them, how am I supposed to live without my daughter!"

"That would be very nice Merri-Lee, it will help everyone recognize our kids if they see them anywhere" Cam's mother said, obviously liking this technological idea. "But if they all disappeared together that means they are together, hopefully safe. They are seventeen, Cam and Chris are strong boys, they know how to take care of themselves and others"

"Let's just hope they come back safe" Mrs. Ryan smiled, hope filling her eyes.

---

The tables eighteen and nineteen were unusually empty. Normally it would have been filled with the coolest juniors of Briarwood Academy, but today it was just Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley and Griffin Hastings. The huge tables now looked extremely empty, and the atmosphere was very awkward and mysterious.

What was going on? Was everybody's question in their mind. What the hell happened to Massie Block, Olivia Ryan, Dylan Marvil, Cam Fisher and Chris Plovert. They were seriously starting to get worried now. At first they thought they were playing a prank on them, trying to scare the fuck out of them, but now they were genuinely worried. They had no idea on where they were. What was in their mind. If they got kidnapped by serial killers, or what-so-ever. All they knew was that the last time they saw them, the group was all on their way to Massie together by feet.

A few pass-by LBRs stopped by and asked them how they were doing, how much they missed that group of people, while truth was that they didn't even speak for over one minute with any of them. All these people showing fake sympathy was beyond annoying, for every member of table eighteen and nineteen, because they knew they were the only ones that really cared.

---

There was a loud noise of the water leaking from the roof, getting louder as the people in the warehouse started to speak less. The five teenagers were still stuck in the chairs, for over four days now, and there was still no change. was starting to get extremely irritated. He had worked on this project since he got out of Cambridge University in England. All he did was research, research and research.

He was fifty years old now, and he hadn't gotten laid in five years now. Completely explains his mood swings. Cam Fisher secretely wondered if he ever nailed Adele. She sure was a psycho kinapping him and his friends for a scientific experiment, but even he had to admit she was smokin hot. Tall, blond hair, green eyes, and nice firm long legs. He desperately wondered what a woman like her was doing in a psycho place like this, working for this moron with moronic beliefs.

Cam Fisher started tapping his fingers in the chair, the only thing he could move. Still thinking about Adele, then his thoughts switching to his parents. What would they think? They probably thought he ran away to Hawaii or France or something like that. They thought of him as an irresponsible boy. They thought too little of him.

"Stop that" Dr. Myner snapped when he his last nerve finally hit him. The five teenagers looked at each other confused. "Stop tapping your fingers!"

"Woah man, time to get laid" Cam said, retrieving back, suddenly scared of the crazy scientist standing in front of him. Dr. Myner inhaled from his nose, his nostrils enhancing my the second, soon making him look like a gorilla.

"ENOUGH. ENOUGH. I had enough of you! All of you! Shut up or no food for twelve hours!" Dr. Myner said.

"Stop it Cam" Dylan hissed at the dark haired boy. She was obviously really into her food. Everything was silent for a few minutes, the five just kept listening to the droplets of water creating a puddle.

Dr. Myner kept walking in circles, then up and down, from the beginning of the warehouse to the end, anxious for some results. He had to check every hour, hoping they developed some powers. Forty minutes had passed since the last test, he couldn't wait anymore so he walked back to the brunette girl with light brown eyes and unlatched the metal strings from just one arm.

"Do something" Dr. Myner said.

"Again!? What am I supposed to do?" Massie asked, annoyed of getting humiliated in front of everyone by making a fool out of herself by miming superheroes from movies.

"Do that thing I asked you to do!" Dr. Myner shouted. Massie rolled her eyes and inhaled annoyed. She raised her free arm, and pointed it at the wall. She concentrated as hard as she could, and nothing happened.

"UGH!" He shouted, sounding like his throat was choking him. He kicked the waste bin and made it roll to the other side of the warehouse.

"MOTHERFU-" The soft voice of Massie suddenly changed into a voice that seemed to be possessed by a demon. Everybody gasped as they heard the sound of a syringe penetrating Massie's soft looking skin. "What the _hell_ is _wrong _with _you_!" She shouted on the top of her voice.

"Blood samples. We need to see if anything changed in you" Adele explained as Dr. Myner stared at the blood sample.

"A little less unexpectedly would have been nice!" Massie shouted, checking the red hole on her arm, as Adele tightened the strings around her thin arms.

"Please be quiet young lady" Adele shut Massie up.

Two hours passed, Dr. Myner was now checking the sample of blood in the microscope, his eye concentrated in the hole. "No Change" He whispered to himself.

"Pardon me?" Adele asked, obviously showing respect to the elder and boss.

"No damn change!! ENOUGH. I had ENOUGH OF THIS! Them, everything! They are useless! This experiment is useless! I'm going back to Vermont, I give up! Release the experiments! They're never going to work anyway!"

The five teenager's eyes started to brighten. They were out of there. Out of the hell hole. Soon to be free. Released. Adele gave a nod of approval, and the teenagers felt hands with a white cloth in their faces again, _déjà vu _much?

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews again. Next chapter they'll be out, yay! **_Dieci _**Reviews?**


	4. Released

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Four_  
Released

---

White Plains, New York  
The Highway  
Tuesday, December 16  
19.00

It was raining in White Plains, and the sun had already set since five in the afternoon. Five dead looking teenagers were lying on the forest under the highway. All of them wearing white looking pajamas and no shoes. It was in the middle of December, and it was raining, the kids looked like they were freezing to death, soon it could be snowing as well.

Dylan Marvil, the fiery redhead woke up from the cold. She looked around herself and saw four corpses lying on the floor around her. She looked like a mess. Pieces of leaves were resting on her frizzy hair because of the rain, and her face was tired, she had bags under her eyes, and her eyes looked exhausted.

"Ehmahgawd. Livs? Mass! Cam! Chris, wake up! Shit" Dylan said shaking every single one of her friends. The four teenagers slowly woke up. Olivia first, Chris after, then Cam and finally Massie. They all looked like total messes. They were expected to, they didn't sleep for over four days.

"Where are we. It's freezing" Massie said, wrapping her arms around herself, she started shaking for the cold.

"No idea" Olivia said, as she breathed on her hands that could have fallen out frostbitten if she kept on walking without anything on.

"Let's move. I can't stay standing here, it's too cold" Chris proposed as he got up, and started jumping up and down to warm himself up. Everyone got up, and Chris started walking, soon they were on their way to nowhere. All they needed to do was find a house so they could use a phone.

Thirty minutes later, the weather had worsened. It was starting to snow, and Massie was freezing, because of her lack of long pants like everybody else. She didn't know why but they dressed her in cut off pants and short sleeved shirt. They probably ran out of long sleeved 'uniforms'.

"It's freezing" Cam Fisher stated. No shit, Sherlock, it was starting to fucking rain. Massie rolled her eyes and brushed it off, if he was cold how was she supposed to feel?

"Puh-lease, be thankful you're not Massie, look at her she's basically naked. What were they thinking?" Dylan said. Cam Fisher turned around to see the brunette for the first time clearly. She was half naked, wearing summer clothes.

"Shit, aren't you cold!?" Cam freaked out as he stared at Massie's legs that were close to freezing. They looked close to pale but they were still thin and gorgeous.

"No Cam, I'm not cold, everything is grand! The sun is shining, and I am very very warm." Massie said in a phony voice, mocking him completely. "Yes Cam, I am cold. What do you think, I am half naked!" Massie shouted.

He ignored her and kept on walking. "How about we hitch hike? That could be easier" Olivia asked, suddenly stopping. "Let me do it, I saw how they do it in movies and stuff" she held out her thin arm and put closed her hand lifting up her thumb.

"She does have a point" Chris agreed. Dylan was too cold to say anything. They waited for a car to pass, but it took twenty minutes until a car passed.

"HEY! It's a car!" Dylan shouted, full of hope and excitement. Everybody turned around, and jumped up and down, trying to catch the attention of a driver. The driver passed right in front of them, with a confused and scared face. The window was opened, and he shouted "PSYCHOS!"

"Ugh. It's never going to work" Massie said, hugging her stomach. "We look like we just came out of the asylum! Let's just walk. It will probably be more efficient"

"All we need is a straitjacket now. We will complete the look" Chris commented, walking with shaking legs. They walked to along, desperately searching for a house, or somewhere they could stop at. Or an SOS phone. ANYTHING.

After half an hour of walking, it seemed like they had walked for five hours. When they took a break, Olivia started shrieking.

"EHMAHGAAH!" Olivia shrieked in shock. Everybody turned towards her, and looked where she was staring at. They saw a house with a giant gate in front. They all ran to the mysterious looking house. It was isolated, no car, the garden was getting covered in white snowflakes, and the windows were all closed. They all ran towards the gate and started shaking it with excitement, trying to catch the attention of the housekeeper. Massie was the only smart one that thought of ringing the bell.

"HELP!" Dylan shouted. "PLEASE HELP!" they kept on shaking the gate, waiting for somebody to show up. If the house was inhabited they would climb the gate and crash in for a night, or until it stopped snowing.

They saw a light turning on, and their hopes immediately rose up. A grandma in her seventies opened the door, holding a rifle, completely ready to pull the trigger. "OH SHIT" Chris shouted before he ducked down, with everybody.

"If you don't leave now I will call 911" the grandma threatened.

"Shit. What will we do now" Cam said inhaling the cold air from his nose.

"Continue bugging her" Massie said.

"What? She will call the polic-" Dylan stopped when she was about to finish the phrase. "THE POLICE! Get up! She'll call the police!" Dylan got up and started shaking the gate exhaustively hard. Massie joined her and the other three remained ducked down, still confused about the plan.

"What's so good about calling the police?" Olivia asked for the boys and herself.

"She calls the police. Police comes over. They will take us home" Massie summed it down. They all got up and joined the two girls. The grandma went back in the house and took the phone ready to call 911.

"What will we tell the police when they ask us where we were?" Chris Plovert asked. "Remember what Myner told us... If we mention any of them they will kill us. And they have our wallets, they know where we live"

"Plus they will not believe us" Cam continued.

"And if we do tell them, they will do tests to control if we are alright that will go on for months and we will never be able to go back to live a normal life again" Dylan said when she stopped shaking the gate.

"So, we better not tell" Massie concluded.

"What will we say then?" Olivia asked.

"That some haters kidnapped us and dropped us in the forest" Chris tried.

"That's genius. We woke up in the middle of the forest and we walked and walked until we found this house. And it was probably some hater in school that wanted to play a prank on us." Massie confirmed. Everybody nodded understandingly.

"Deal" Dylan affirmed. Everybody echoed back and continued making noise with the gate. The grandma showed up in the patio holding her phone, then hung up.

"POLICE IS HERE YOU VANDALS!" they all smiled accomplished, leaving the grandma confused. They continued messing around until they heard the sound of a car parking. They all looked at each other relieved. Soon, it was going to be all over. Soon, they would be at home resting by their fireplaces. Soon they will be able to talk to their beloved ones. Soon they could eat food accurately made by their housekeeper that couldn't help but missing them. Soon they could have slept in a_ bed_. Soon they could have touched all their belongings and be thankful for what they had.

The policeman stepped out of the car, looking somehow annoyed. He took his Raybans off, and stood in front of the five teenagers standing in front of a strange woman's gate, dressed up like mentally disturbed crazies. Dylan looked at the car, just dying to get in. It was getting colder and colder by the second and if they didn't immediately go to repair they would freeze to death. Literally. She then saw a familiar picture attached to the inside of the car. MISSING. It said. Missing, in black and white. Then there was a picture of her, just taken a few weeks ago. Her hair was perfect. She couldn't imagine how she looked now, anticipating it would have looked terrible. Then under the picture was her name and a few detail she couldn't quite focus on.

Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. Her mother was searching for her. The mother that never showed any love to her. The mother that only cared for her around the cameras. The mother that only thought of her daughter's physical appearance. _That_ mother was searching for her missing daughter. "It's_ me_!" She murmured. The police man didn't quiet get what she said, and leaned closer. "It's me," She said again now loud enough to here"

"Who are you?" The police man asked.

"Dylan Marvil" She said, in a shocked tone. The man remained blank for two seconds, then glanced back at the car, looked at the missing flyer, and grabbed the walkie talkie like looking object from inside of the car.

_We found them, Dylan Marvil and the Westchester missing teens. In Crompond, Manor Street. I'll bring them over. _

That was the last thing Dylan Marvil managed to catch, before she fainted, and dropped unconscious on the hard floor with a thin layer of white snow.

* * *

**Not one of the greatest chapters. But from the next one it's going to be GOOD. I Promise I'll update soon only if you review! **

**xox**


	5. Scissors and Invitations

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Five_  
Scissors and Invitations

---

The Marvil Mansion  
Dylan Marvil's Room  
Thursday, 25th of December  
18.00

It was time to get out of bed after week of leisure full of sleep without moving out of the bed for over a week. She had been to scared to go out, and she was refusing to actually tell somebody. The experience she had gone through in the past month, completely put fear on her mind wherever she went.

She had been spending the past week locked in her bedroom, getting food sent up by her housekeeper, and surfing the Internet with her laptop in bed. She did not want to go out anymore. She feared going out. She feared Dr. Myner.

"Dylan, get ready we have to go to the annual Block's Christmas Party" Merri-Lee called. Dylan twitched her mouth, not wanting to get up, but soon she had to, so she did.

She took off the bed covers,from her body, and walked to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower, took her clothes off and jumped in. She started off with her hair, shampooed it with a Frederik Fekkai glow shampoo, conditioner, and finally exfoliated with the loofah. When she was almost done, she realized she hadn't shaved in weeks, so she took out a new pink razor, and started shaving.

She run it from the calves to the knee, and carelessly cut her skin too deep. Shit. The blood was all over her legs, and she had to wash it off with the running water. She rinsed it, and shockingly didn't find anything. What was going on? She was 100% positive that she saw blood.

What if... What if the experiment had worked? What if she was like Claire in Heroes. What if she had super freaking natural powers? Dylan grabbed the razor, and cut herself again on her knee.

Blood started streaming, and there was a sharp pain that immediately disappeared after a few seconds. She washed the blood away, and again she saw no scar, no blood, nothing.

Dylan quickly hurried out of the shower, wrapped her body with a bath robe, and tied her hair with a towel, in a comfortable turban that held her hair together. She opened the bathroom door, and ran to her desk to find something sharp. She found a pair of scissors, and reluctantly stabbed herself on her hand, shouting as she bit her lip.

"SHIT" She murmered after she shouted. She covered her blood with the bathrobe, and when it looked like it stopped bleeding, she checked her stabbed hand.

What she had feared had come true. She had powers. Could that be possible? She had to change fast and talk to the other four. She had to discuss this. See if they had the same symptoms.

---

The annual party at the Block's was beautiful as always. The party planner did an outstanding job with the decorations and the food was astonishing. The color theme was red and golden, there were girls in skimpy Santa elves outfits serving champagne and appetizers. The tables were covered in white tablecloths with golden trims, and on top of it there were golden and crystal plates and matching cups. There was some modern Christmas carol on the background, softly blasting from the overpriced Bose sound system.

Massie Block was greeting all guests in front of the door with her parents, she was dressed in a chic silk red Nicole Miller inadequately short dress which oustanded against the elegantly and politely dressed guests.

As Dylan entered the Block's exquisite mansion, Massie already sensed the worry in her best friend's face. Her smile curved upside down, causing a frown. She looked exquisite though. Her body was clad in a David Meister one shoulder white goddess dress, which made her look thinner than she was. Or did she lose weight?

"Hey Mass" She greeted. Thinking about it, this was the first time she saw Dylan since the rescue. After she fainted, she was taken to the White Plains Medical Hospital. She was taken in for a check, and so were the rest of the group. Massie had been released the same night, Dylan stayed the night and went back to her Westchester home the morning after.

They contacted each other on MSN Messenger, and talked on the phone twice, but she never got to see her. During the 'You're Safe' party Alicia threw them, she did not attend. Neither at the reunion in the Slice of Heaven.

"Hey Dylan, you look fantastic. How are you?" Massie greeted back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I need to talk to you Massie" Dylan whispered. "And the others"

"Okay, meet me in my room. They're all at the patio, bring them up and meet me in twenty minutes. I need to finish greeting all the guests" Massie whispered back, ready to greet the Van der Bilts. Dylan nodded with agreement.

After twenty straight minutes on saluting the invitees, Massie Block managed to get away from the party crowd and walked towards her room where she saw Chris and Cam who were dressed down in tuxedos and Olivia who was dressed in a Vera Wang silver foiled strapless dress. Dylan was sitting on a bed as she sipped her drink.

"What did you need to talk about?" Massie asked as she abruptly closed the door and stepped on the expensive Iranian carpet so she could arrive to her bed and join Dylan.

Dylan showed everybody present in the room Massie's scissors and immediately got to the point before anybody could object to her future actions. She stabbed the palm of her hand as deep as possible and moved it around so she could make a scar. Everybody started shouting in pain just by looking at her.

Massie gasped, Cam covered his ears for no reason, Olivia shrieked, and Chris was the only one who had the sense to run towards her and get the pair of sharp scissors out of her hand.

"What is _wrong _with you!" Chris shouted in a face completely shocked. He took out the white napkin which was carefully folded on his tux's pocket and covered the bloody palm with it so it could absorb the blood which was flowing and covering Dylan's pale hand.

Dylan wiped the hand with the Armani napkin and lifted up her hand, which was just a little bit dry with blood but hand no scar. Nothing. It looked perfectly fine.

"Oh my God" Massie whispered in shock.

"Is it..? Is it really happening?" Cam asked, confused.

"No scar... Oh my God... It's working.." Olivia whispered. Chris looked at her hand as he held it with his own big hands, his eyes wide open with curiosity.

"Did any of you discover anything like this?" Dylan asked, trying to sound hopeful. She already expected the answer by their reaction. Everybody shook their head to mention a no, except for Cam who nodded.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"I was jogging" Cam started, sitting on the bed as well. "And... Well, that's what I have been doing in the past week, jogging, boxing... Well, I go check if the application letters had arrived, and I find a small and light letter for my cousins' wedding. The wind blows and the letter flies away, causing it to fly away. I run as fast as I can, and suddenly I find myself in front of your the little park, like miles away from my house with the invitation on my hand. I then run back home as fast as possible, and I am back home in less than one second"

"Supernatural Speed" Chris certified. Cam nodded. "Supernatural speed, and Accelerated Healing"

"So this means the formulae they injected on us actually worked." Massie said in a search for a confirmation. Olivia's nod did it. "So we are supposed to be developing powers by now"

"I guess so" Cam nodded.

"Shit."

* * *

**Review REVIEW Review!**


	6. Buzzing Noises and Free Things

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Six_  
Buzzing Noises and Free Things

---

The Westchester Mall  
Saks Fifth Avenue-Lacoste Store  
December 28th  
10.00AM

Chris Plovert was sitting on a chair staring at the blank wall, empty headed as his companion to this shopping trip he though he was up for was searching around trying to find a good bargain at the Lacoste section of Saks Fifth Avenue. Olivia had decided to come shopping with him, he proposed it to her, mostly because she was the only person aware of his crush on Dylan Marvil, the healing girl, and he desperately needed some advice on approaching her.

The blond girl was not the richest girl in the whole of Westchester, unlike others of his friends like Massie, Dylan, or himself. She was a middle-upper class girl, that had a big house, one nice car, and a decent wardrobe; whilst every single other person in the county owned a castle, eight sport cars, and changed the wardrobe every weekend. If she lived in the ghetto, or some middle class town, she would have been considered a snobby rich, but in a town like this, she was considered poor, which irked her the most.

"So, Chris. I found this polo-dress, which is 25% off, it's rather cute isn't it?" Olivia asked, touching the nice light blue colored dress. "Then I also have this sweater for 50% off, which one should I buy?"

Chris didn't even bother to glance, and just replied with what he though she would like to hear, and get some reassurance of. "The sweater" His eyes were instead on his Fred Perry white shoes, which he was playing with his fingers and laces.

Olivia realized he wasn't looking, but decided to let it go. She threw the polo dress on the rack, and started looking around elsewhere, making him follow her. "I think this red polo would look rather cool on you. Buy it"

"Okay" He replied, grabbing the polo his size. _Good to be rich_. He heard this comment somehow buzzing, not clear. He looked at her, she had her mouth shut. _Why is he looking at me like that? Can you see my nose is fake? _Again, this was a rather weird comment. Everybody knew her nose was fake, but she never admit it. Wait, this might have been a power in the making. He concentrated on a brunette girl with blond high lights looking at the jeans section.

_Nice... Ugh, I can't afford all of this. And we're during the sales. Fuck the economy._ Chris smirked and let out a smile, Olivia still looked at him freaked out by his actions and tried to ignore it by keeping on looking for some colors that would have looked great on him.

Why did the brunette girl's thoughts so much cleared than Olivia's? He almost couldn't hear hers. Why was that? He concentrated on Olivia again, and tried to make something out of the sounds he heard. All he managed to hear was _Moment _and _Money._

"I think I just found my power" Chris managed to conclude, as he sat on the throne like looking couch in the middle of the store. Olivia looked at him confused.

"What power?" Olivia asked, for one moment forgetting about what happened earlier that month. Her light bulb then lit, and she stared at the boy with golden hair with a mouth wide open. "No freaking way! What is it?!"

"I just heard your thoughts" Chris replied, hoping to not get a bad reaction. "I heard good to be rich, something about moments and money, then also I heard something about your nose"

"Shit. You've got the best freaking power! _Telepathy_!" Olivia whisper-shouted. "No! I was hoping I would get that ability! I was thinking that I wouldn't want a useless power, I would want something that might affect my future in a good way. Out of everything that came into my mind, I think telepathy was one of the best"

"I'm sorry," Chris said, confused on what he was supposed to say. "I guess? But this could be great! I could read Marvil's mind and find out if she likes me or not, if she does, great, I'll go for it, if she does not I guess I'll just appease her"

"But don't go overboard, I am so jealous" Olivia said, as she walked around. She looked at a gorgeous BCBG dress for 75% off, which made it just $60.00. She had to buy it. She grabbed it, but then felt sudden force pulling for it. She looked up and saw a pixe headed girl looking at her in threatening way. "Sorry, I saw it first"

"No you didn't. It's mine, if I say it's mine"

"You don't know who you are talking so disrespectfully like this." Olivia snapped.

"Please, you look like one of those white trash girls that have thousands of Forever 21 clothes and one Louis Vuitton speedy bag" Pixie girl said. IT was true, she couldn't afford avalanches of Louis Vuitton clothes, but she didn't like to hear it.

"Bitch, no need for disrespect like that"

"Just get your filthy hands off this dress"

"Why don't you get your filthy hands off this dress and go cry in the corner!" Olivia shouted. Chris was loving every single moment of it, until the pixie hair girl let go of the dress and walked to the corner leaving all of her shopping bags in front of Olivia and Chris, and started weeping. "Why is she doing that?"

"I don't know. That's weird, she seemed so agressive about the dress, and suddenly she gives up" Chris said, understanding the odd fact about this event. He then sparkled. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Order that little kid to hit herself on the head" Chris said to Olivia. Olivia looked at him cluelessly. She then got it, and stared at the six year old girl before she could order her around.

"Hit yourself" Olivia pronounced very clearly to the six year old blonde girl with piggy tails, holding a small Hermes bag her mother probably gave to her to keep busy. The kid looked at her and smacked her own face with her miniature hands. Olivia and Chris stared at each other, and hanged with mouth wide open.

"Watch this" Olivia said before going to the sales woman. She put the clothes on the table, and as she did her job, get the tags and anti-theft thing off the clothing, Olivia decided to test her abilities. "Can you give me a bigger discount?"

"Sure" The obviously bleached platinum blond haired girl replied sounding scared.

"You know what? Forget about the discount, I want it for free" Olivia said, taking advantage of the situation. The girl replied as before, and put the clothes inside a black and white small paper bag, with a receipt on it. She smiled and thanked her, and immediately walked out of the store, high fiving Chris, happy of her own accomplishment.

She had a great power. Manipulation. That was freaking the best power available. And she needed it. Poor girl was not the prettiest in the block, was definitely not the smartest, was one of the poorest, and had nothing that stood out. Now she could steal boys' hearts, cheat on exams and get the teacher to do exams for her, and manipulate saleswoman to let her get away without paying. This was the life she waited so long to live. She deserved to enjoy it, and make the most out of it.


	7. Telekinetic

**The World Needs Me Now  
**_Chapter Seven_  
Telekinetic

Massie's feet were in search of the blanket as she stared at the television screen from the couch in front of her king sized bed. Things had been boring lately, except for the fact that her friends were developing super natural powers. But she wasn't, which was irritating because she wanted to see what she could do. She needed to know if her powers were going to be better or worse than her friends', because after all her friends' power were pretty much awesome.

She was tired of waiting for her super powers to appear, she had to stop moping around and start getting something productive done. She bolted up, looked through the walk-in-closet, and picked out a pair of jeans, and a nice top with a long cardigan over it. She grabbed her Fendi bag and put inside her necessary things for a shopping trip.

**MASSIE:** I give you 10 minutes, be in front of your front gate with the cash.  
**DYLAN:** Shopping? :)  
**MASSIE:** Exactly :D

Massie grabbed her keys from the make up table. She walked towards the door and headed to the garage where she drove her mother's silver BMW.

She drove off to the Marvils' estate, and honked twice before Dylan skipped towards the car which was waiting for her. She opened the door, and seated herself before she slammed the door so Massie could start driving to the Westchester Mall.

"Still didn't have any luck finding your powers?" Dylan asked, as she put her wallet inside her bag. Massie shook her head as a sign of a no. "They will come eventually, I mean come on, it happened to all of us, maybe you're still premature or something"

"Ha, premature" Massie laughed.

"Well, yes. Or maybe you have it in you but you haven't found it yet"

"Could be true" Massie said, she stopped as the red sign appeared, and looked at herself in the mirror, checked her make up and re did her lips. She extended her arm to grab her lipstick in front of Dylan, below the windows but realized that her seat belt was preventing her from moving that far. "Could you pass me my Chanel lipstick?" Massie asked, as she kept on extending her arms as far as she could.

As Dylan was about to grab it for her, their eyes both enlarged in dimensions as they saw the wanted object floating in the air like a cloud. Massie stared at Dylan with her jaw wide open. Dylan was too shocked to say anything. As Massie was about to mouth something, she got distracted and the lipstick fell on the ground. Great, the light went back to green and Massie was too shocked to move.

They could hear honking by several cars, but it took Massie a whole minute before she pulled off in front of a random house. She turned off the engine, and Massie tried once again. She slowly lifted up her arm, and pointed her hand towards Dylan's thighs where the lipstick was resting unstably.

After concentrating deeply, she could see the obvious lipstick flying in the middle of nowhere, like it was attached to an invisible string, coming towards her. Gradually the lipstick landed on her hand.

"Eh mah Gawd" Dylan freaked as she incredulously stared at the magical lipstick.

Massie couldn't help flashing a gigantic smile, and squealing with excitement. Dylan joined in soon after, and they both started jumping up and down with their bums on the leather seat. When they calmed down, Massie turned the engine on and drove off to the Fisher's mansion which was parent-less. Dylan texted a meeting with the full group asking to meet.

---

They arrived to the Fisher's Mansion, where they parked the car around the main gate and walked inside the huge mansion full of servants and maids. They directly walked in to Cam's bedroom and Massie slammed the door open with her powers.

"What's so important, we had to meet now? I was going to go for a run" Cam asked as he flipped through the channels with a silver colored remote control.

"Watch and admire, honey" Massie exclaimed as she raised her arm for another time. They all stared mesmerized, and soon the remote control was flying towards the brunette's manicured hand.

Everybody started squealing with excitement, and jumped towards Massie to hug her.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Massie asked, when her friends finished hugging her. Olivia bit her lip, completely tempted. Dylan smiled and nodded, the guys gave each other confused looks.

"Celebration time?" Olivia hinted. The guys finally got it, and agreed. "Today, it's on me!" Olivia offered. Everybody high fived each other and got ready to get out. Now that Olivia had the manipulation power, she was going to control the bartender and let the bar owner pay for their tab. Five minutes later, they were inside their overpriced cars and headed towards the city ready to party.

* * *

short chapter sorry...

review?

* * *


End file.
